Mysterious and Spooky
by lonelywinter
Summary: As two of the worlds oldest vampires you'd think that they'd have grown tired of waltzing [oneshot]


**So I wrote this a while ago basically after watching the Addams family movie too many times and yeah, I just love the idea that Klaus and Caroline are so in love in that way so hopefully you enjoy it's really strange**

* * *

><p>"Look at her Kol," the Mikaelson man took a look at the lovely pale, blond girl laying still as a rock on his brothers bed. Klaus ran a delicate finger down the side of his wife's face, basking in the glow she emanated. "I would die for her, kill for her. It would be such a pleasure." The room seemed frozen in place as he watched his lover sleep. Silence was the only thing that could be heard around them, which was hard for Kol to suffer through. He'd much rather be making gagging noises at the two of them.<p>

Suddenly Caroline's eyes sprung open, picking up on everything surrounding her. A smile crept upon her face until it reached her ears, "Hello Darling." Klaus extended a hand to her, which she excepted. Caroline let her legs slide over the side of the bed as she sat up, looking graceful despite the fact that she had only just awoken. The black dress she wore never seemed to gain a crease during her slumber -she looked as flawless as the day before. Her hair was straight against her face, reaching her chest. Her lips blood red as if she had only just eaten. Kol was aware of her beauty, but Klaus was drowning in it. "How's the weather?" She inquired.

"Devastating." Klaus raised his wife's hand to his mouth, kissing the back softly as she stood to face him.

Her eyes lit up at the sound of ferocious wind slamming the shutters back against the side of the manor. "Wonderful!" Her expression matched that of an overexcited child.

Kol had never seen two people still in love after so many years. "Shall we eat?" He offered, breaking the two from their love struck gaze. Capturing each others expressions again, Klaus and Caroline walked arm and arm into the hallway where Kol followed, taking their exit as a yes.

-o-

At the dinner table, Caroline sat at one end while Klaus took the chair to her left, holding her hand for dear life as he watched her sip her drink. Kol thought that perhaps he did so because he was afraid she'd run away, though he highly doubted she'd ever do so.

Caroline never drank from the vein, instead she took her blood in a crystal wine glass that was made for a queen, literally. Klaus always drank from his victim, savoring the way the blood tasted when it was fresh. His wife found it charming. She'd laugh as the human would pale to near white and remind him of their time spent in Transylvania, thousands of visitors would show up to where they resided and offer themselves up as desert. "It was just marvellous my Dear." He would reply, wiping away the blood that dripped from his chin.

Normally Kol payed them no attention as he was too busy trying to digest his own dinner -he didn't have time for love sick puppies. Though he wasn't the only other vampire at the table.

Since 1000 years ago -when Klaus's mother turned the two young adult lovers and the only other living Mikaelson sibling into vampires who could not be killed, who could walk in the sun and who could compel others of their kind. Caroline and Klaus traveled the world in search of finding the perfect place to start their own family of vampires. Though conceiving was impossible for the couple, Caroline found a certain allurement in finding teenagers that needed to escape their own living situations and turning them into children of the undead.

"April Dear," Caroline cooed looking at the black haired, sixteen year old they'd found nearly three-hundred years prior, "play with your dinner, you know it gets upset when you don't."

April smirked in response almost resembling Klaus, as if she were actually his kin. "Yes Mother." Her wink was directed at the boy beside her, his body still with fear as the teen's fangs descended and she moved towards him with hunger in her eyes.

"She's growing so fast," Caroline watched her daughter enjoy her supper with a sense of pride.

Klaus removed the wrist from his lips, wiping away the excess blood that tainted his skin. "She doesn't grow Sweetheart." His wife smiled tight-lipped at him, adoring the way Klaus corrected her. "Shall we dance?"

"Oh yes," Caroline stood and faced her husband, bringing him into her arms as though they'd only married yesterday. "Music please!" She called out, and from the walls around them a song erupted courtesy of their helping hand named Thing.

The two began to move in perfect sync, unable to steal their eyes away from each other.

Kol pretended to barf, "Do you thing they ever stop?"

"Why would they? They're in love." Davina entered the room from the kitchen, her black dress was clinging to her hips so tight if she had to breathe she wouldn't be able to, the slit at the side made the view of her legs a glorious one. If Kol wasn't supposed to think of her as family -he wouldn't. She was stunning as she strutted towards the table right past the two oldest vampires in history, too caught up with each other to notice their other daughter entering the room. "Get over it Kol."

Davina was the oldest child, not in actual age but she had been turned nearly 800 years ago, making her the first child of the house. Then it had been April, dying of Leukemia with no cure on the horizon and so Caroline took pity on her and changed her into their child. Davina almost envied the way they treated her little sibling as if she were a wounded puppy -just because Davina hadn't been dying didn't mean she wasn't important.

Kol became a part of the situation quite awhile after April had been turned. For years he had refused to speak to his only brother because Klaus had chosen a life with Caroline -a life of love- instead of one with him. Where they pillaged the nation and took what they wanted when they wanted. Though this life became tiring for Kol, lonely even and so he found Klaus and Caroline with their arms held open. Uncle Kol had finally come home.

"Why do you look so happy?" April moved from her place at her dinners neck to look at her sister, fangs still prominent on her face. She had finished what she wanted of the boy then, letting him fall to the floor in a bloody heap. Davina turned her nose up in small disgust at how messy April was with her scraps.

But then she remembered the reason why she had been so cranky and a look of gruesome enjoyment formed on Davina's face as she spoke, "I have a boy coming over." She had to make the perfect impression if she wanted her plan to work.

Seeming to have finished their dance Klaus and Caroline returned to the table, taking a standpoint on either side of their eldest daughter. "A boy?" Klaus asked with intrigue.

Caroline knitted her brows together and pursed her lips, "Do you intend to harm him?"

Never moving a muscle Davina said coolly, "Yes."

The couple exchanged a look of honor, seeming the enjoy the thought of their daughters plan. However it suddenly dawned on Caroline that the timing of her daughters visit was horribly misplaced, "Can it wait until tomorrow Darling? We have guests coming over!"

"Who?" Kol demanded, taking a swing of the blood in his tumbler.

Klaus leaned towards his wife, embracing her around the waist so that he could keep her back against his chest. Caroline grinned in delight, thrilled by his slightest touch. Looking at him was the highlight of each day. "Why the rest of the family of course." She explained. "It's my birthday."

Taking Caroline's cheek into his palm Klaus trapped her lips against his passionately. They kissed as though the whole world were spinning around the place they stood upon, as though it would be their last kiss. It was carnivorous and wild but something about it screamed love, and romance.

Finally breaking away from Caroline, Klaus announced, "it shall be the greatest party of all."

-o-

The Mikaelson manor was shrouded in the darkness of the night, but breathtaking chandeliers with years of cobwebs hung from the ceiling, bringing in light. They made sure that Thing kept the place looking absolutely dreadful for the guests -she wanted them to enjoy the evening after all.

One by one the guests arrived showing off their favorite party looks, from elegant dresses that hung from every curve, to slim fitting cocktail dresses that made men weep at any woman's feet. Caroline admire each guest as they entered, most men wore suits some from centuries past, others from present years.

Klaus joined his wife at the end of the staircase, placing a protective arm around her waistline. "How is the evening going Love?"

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, feeling no warmth from his body yet finding comfort in it. "Oh it's wonderful, I hear the Salvatore's have brought a party favor, perky waitress from the bar down the street."

"Sounds satisfactory." Klaus grinned into her hair, kissing her temple as they watched the visitors flutter past. Each one greeted them with a wave or a fast hello. Caroline knew they were all eager to start dancing as was she. It had been nearly four hours since she and her husband had shared a waltz.

Caroline was so wrapped up in her thoughts of spinning around the ball room that she didn't notice Davina walking past them with her date and a large steak knife. However, Klaus was quick enough to catch the two. "I'll be right back my sweet."

"Don't take long, I'd like to share a drink with you." She had the devil in her eyes, and Klaus loved it.

Kissing her hand he strode away, "It won't be long, I promise."

Klaus pushed through the crowd, keeping his eyes on his daughter as she led her new playmate towards certain torture. Step by step he came closer until he was able to grab Davina's arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

She turned, letting the knife fall beside her where her friend could not see. Davina acted quickly to try and salvage what was left of her evening by whispering that she'd meet her date in the next room, and he wondered off. "I'm only having a little fun." She turned towards her father, arms crossed in disappointment of being caught in the act.

He was far too old to let her get anything past him, "You're going to play with this boy?"

"No." She lied through her teeth. He shook his finger at her, "Alright fine I was, but only a little. I wanna keep him around a little longer." He could see flames erupting in his daughters eyes, it made his dead heart beat.

"Well in that case, not so fast," Klaus took the knife from his daughters hands, watching her face contort to annoyance. "Here," he placed the knife of the table but from underneath it he produced an ax fit for a king. He had used it to slaughter an army of annoying village people back when he had been her age. "Use this, it always did the trick for me." The vampires eyes gleamed with excitement as her fingers wrapped around the handle. Klaus loved the blood lust she'd developed over the years, "Go at it." He encouraged.

Davina disappeared instantly with her new present.

Klaus retreated back to Caroline, finding her in the ballroom where all the guests had gathered. She ran a hand down his arm affectionately upon his return, "What was it that made you leave?"

"Davina had brought a date to the party and wanted to have a little fun."

Caroline's shock was obvious by the way her eyes lit up, however she quickly began to think and asked. "Did you give her the big ax?" Her voice was soft at first but her face was elated, now that she thought about her daughter wielding the weapon on the boy she couldn't be more ecstatic.

With a sneer Klaus promised, "I would never offer her anything else."

"Oh Klaus," enchanted by her husbands declaration Caroline pulled him in for a kiss. One that matched the strength of a thousand wild lions, it was as if a thousand suns were burning up between their lips. It was still world revolving and soul crushing, passionate yet cannibalistic. No two people ever loved each other as much.

"If we may interrupt," the couple broke apart to find the Salvatore brothers gracing their presence. "Happy Birthday Caroline." Stefan grinned at his long time best friend.

Caroline brought her hands together slowly in joy, "Oh Stefan, thank you! How are you? Still ripping apart towns I hope."

He chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

She playfully tapped his arm, "Where are your lovely wives? The Petrova twins."

"Finding drinks." Damon offered, holding his own clear glass of blood. "They didn't want the AB+, but I'm sure they'll find something."

"I'm sure." Klaus nodded in agreement, holding Caroline close to his side. In truth Klaus had never been a Damon Salvatore fan but his wife made the effort to bring him into their circle of friends and so he followed suit. Because a happy Caroline meant that he got to bask in her smile.

The music was lively though most of the guests were deceased, everybody danced and enjoyed themselves, taking sips off of many humans placed around the room and compelled to sit quietly. Caroline stood by her husband's side as he drank from a woman they knew from down the road.

"Caroline?" A voice sounded through the blonds ears.

Turning in a swirl of black lace, Caroline came to face Bonnie Bennett, "Bonnie, you look ravishing! Still eating the hearts of men to stay young I see!" She giggled about her old friends devious tricks at keeping herself looking as youthful as Caroline herself.

Bonnie blushed at the remark, "hey, it works! But I was thinking of trying children next time I-"

"Oh no!" Caroline cut in, "too young! At least go for teenagers!" Looking her friend up and down Caroline shook her head, "When will you stop this nonsense and let me turn you into a vampire?"

The two had been at ends with the fact that Bonnie didn't want to become part of the living dead for what felt like decades but was actually three hundred years. "When the men's hearts stop working." Bonnie confirmed with a little wink, "my spells are very effective."

Grinning Caroline spoke, "That they are." She remembered countless times that witch would curse an enemy of the Mikaelson family, making Caroline laugh at the inevitable death the poor soul would face. Bonnie's spells were always brutal - but devastatingly brilliant. "Let us dance!"

From behind her, Klaus pulled her into his arms, "It's been hours since we've waltzed." He stated, repeating the exact words she'd been thinking before. Caroline smiled at how well he knew her.

"Far too long." She agreed as they made their way onto the dance floor, forgetting the world around them until it was only them, in their strange little paradise they called love.

He whispered into her ears, "Shall we take a walk my love?" Caroline swooned at the sound of his voice drifting through her mind, it was always like this. Klaus managed to devour her whole no matter what he was doing. He could speak and she would grin like the world had been set ablaze. It amazed Caroline that neither one had grown tired of the other -a thousand years is a long time to love somebody.

"In this wind storm?" Her eyes watched the trees out of the windows shaking in the crooked his head, waiting for her to make her smirked wickedly, "Sounds perfect."

-o-

The mist on the ground curled around their legs like serpents surrounding their pray, Caroline loved the feel of the coolness against her bare legs. Not to mention the wind was destroying her hair, whisking from side to side like a hurricane. It was a truly magical evening.

Klaus glided beside her, holding his arm with hers as they passed the gravestones of relatives they'd met over the years. Her mother who was ripped apart by a bear, or Klaus's father, who was pulled apart by horses. Each death was cruel, each was forever immortalized by stone in the Mikaelson's backyard.

"I just love these late night strolls with you." She rested her head against his shoulder as she took in the horrified look her Uncle Giuseppe wore forever. "It was a night like this when we met."

Klaus glanced at his beautiful wife, "You were playing in the meadow at midnight, with a wolf was it?"

"A werewolf!" She corrected in a dreamy haze. Remembering back to the days of trying to tame the beast until it died by her own hands after she'd been made a creature of the night."

He sighed in remembrance, "Oh yes, a werewolf. You looked so ravishing I knew I had to have you for myself. No other man should be able to touch you, and so I did take you."

Her smile was wide, "you purposed that night."

"And I love you the same as then, and so I will for eternity."

"Oh Klaus," They brought their lips together once again, heated and devilish the two held each other close. The wind whipped their bodies, lashing against their exposed flesh but neither one could care. Caroline pulled at the collar of his suit, pressing him as close to her as she could. If the rest of their eternity could be this way -then what did she have to worry about?

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks! Hopefully it's not too awful for you to review?<strong>

**so did you manage to guess who was who?**

**klaus - gomez**

**caroline - morticia**

**kol - fester**

**davina - wednesday**

**april - pugsley (idk? i didn't wanna put jeremy in it or matt or tyler and i love april so there ya have it lol)**


End file.
